Newton MRT Station
| other=Bus, Taxi | structure=Underground | platform=4 (2 island platforms) | depth= | levels=4 | tracks=4 | parking= | bicycle= | baggage_check= | passengers= | pass_year= | pass_percent= | pass_system= | opened=12 December 1987 (North South Line) 27 December 2015 (Downtown Line) | closed= | rebuilt= | electrified= | ADA=Yes | code= | owned= | operator=SMRT Trains (SMRT Corporation) | zone=2 | former= | services= }} Newton MRT Station is a station on the North South Line in on the Mass Rapid Transit in Singapore. It is located along Scotts Road and is an underground station. It is the shallowest underground MRT station on the network at about underground. Its livery is orange. The station is near landmarks such as the Newton Food Centre. This station used to be denoted by code N4 before the rail system map was revamped on August 2001. The North South Line station is not linked to the Downtown Line’s, hence, passengers are required to exit the former station in order to enter the latter station, or vice versa. A similar situation exists at Tampines MRT station and Bukit Panjang MRT/LRT station. History On 13 Feb 2013 at around 9:05am, an electric cable in the northbound tunnel 5 metres from Newton station short-circuited, setting off a fire that filled the station with smoke. SCDF officers managed to put out the fire, and train services were disrupted for over two hours. Art in Transit The Downtown Line section of the station feature the artwork "Newton" by MessyMsxi. The artwork draws inspiration from Singapore and Newton heritage, featuring the imagined landscape of Singapore in 2200. It envisions an alternative reality of how it may look as the country progresses, and to evolve and develop to newer heights. Exits Newton MRT station has three exits at ground level (A, B, and C), all of which are equipped with stairs and escalators, with lifts providing barrier-free accessibility for the disabled. *A: Balmoral Plaza, Goldbell Towers, Scotts Rd / Bukit Timah Rd, Sheraton Towers Singapore, Alliance Francaise De Singapour, Prudential@Scotts *B: Cairnhill Community Club, Ministry of the Environment and Water Resources (NEA, PUB, Newton Food Centre, Scotts Rd / Cairnhill Rd *C: Alliance Francaise De Singapour, Anglo-Chinese School (Barker Road), Anglo-Chinese School (Primary), Balmoral Plaza, Barker Road Methodist Church, Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-Day Saints Platforms North South Line passengers can make their way to Toa Payoh for northbound, and for southbound to Marina Bay. Downtown Line passengers can make their way to Hougang for eastbound (changing at Little India) whereas Stevens for westbound. Passenger Utilisation Located in the Newton area, the station serves offices, condominiums, schools, places and worship and the popular Newton Food Centre in the vicinity. As such, Newton station sees moderate commuter traffic throughout the day. As an interchange station between the North South Line and Downtown Line, the station is also utilized frequently by transfer passengers between both rail lines. Station layout Transport connections Rail References External links * Category:Newton, Singapore Category:Railway stations opened in 1987 Category:Mass Rapid Transit (Singapore) stations